Isa Love Story: Broken Promises
by CeciliaHeart
Summary: Isa and Lea meet a girl name Luna who's a Keyblade master and they have crazy adventures together until Lea feels a little jealous that Isa is spending more time with Luna than with him. NO YAOI


Isa Love Story:

Broken Promises

Hey guys, this is my 3rd story and I'm hoping it will be really good ^^

(No Yaoi)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Isa and Lea were walking around Radiant Garden planning how to get in to the mysterious castle at the center of their world.

"Alright, Isa" Lea was saying. "I've made this catapult so we can get on and jump on top of the castle and—"

"Wait, wait, wait" Isa stopped him. "You're telling me we're going to get on a catapult?"

"Yep," Lea nodded. "It's our master plan"

"Our master plan has a 99% chance of failing"

"Pfff" Lea waved his hand. "You gotta be more optimistic Isa"

"I already am thank you. I'm just looking at the reality"

"Man…I already had this awesome ninja clothes for us to wear and everything" Lea stuck his tongue out at Isa.

Isa opened his mouth to say something but then both boys stopped to see a tall man in weird tan and brown clothes sitting down at the Marketplace. No one else seemed to be in sight.

Isa and Lea walked over to him but suddenly a whole bunch of little blue creatures known as Unversed emerged out of the ground around Lea and Isa.

"Wow," Lea said as he and Isa backed away.

The man in the weird clothing ran over to the two teenagers and summoned out a weird looking sword.

"Stay back" The man ordered them and Lea and Isa did as told.

Both young teenagers watched as the man in brown clothes defeated all of the Unversed with his weird sword.

"Are you all okay?" The man asked approaching them.

"Yeah," Lea nodded. "We're fine. Thanks mister"

"Sure, no problem. My name is Terra by the way"

"Thank you Terra," Isa gave him a small smile and Terra nodded and walked away saying,

"Stay out of trouble you two"

Lea and Isa were a bit shaken from the encounter with the Unversed and they decided to take a break from their plans and get some Sea Salt Ice Cream.

They stood by the ice cream shop when they saw Terra again walking by.

"Does he live here?" Lea whispered to Isa.

"I don't think he does" Isa replied back.

"Well then…I think its destiny"

Isa shook his head at the thought. "I don't think its destiny"

"Oh really? Then how do you explain the fact that we've seen him twice?" challenged Lea.

"It's just a coincidence"

"Yeah sure, bro"

As Terra walked by, Lea and Isa noticed someone small walking next to him. It was a girl with long caramel colored hair and amber eyes.

"Who's that?" Lea asked but both Terra and the girl walked away without looking back.

"Maybe that's his sister" Isa proposed.

"Well she does have brown hair like him"

"Caramel"

"Whatever. Come on, let's go to my house and play some video games."

"Now Luna I don't want you to run around and get lost again" Terra was telling the small little girl known as Luna.

"Okie" Luna nodded and continued munching on her Sea salt ice cream.

"Come on, I have to take you back to Master Eraqus so he can train you"

"But I want to stay here in this world. It's pretty" Luna pouted.

"Well, maybe I can take you here to visit okay?"

"RUN ISA!" The two heard someone yelling.

Luna and Terra turned to see a boy with spiky red hair running behind a boy with blue hair and blue eyes. They seemed to be running away from a guy with sideburns in a gray uniform.

"Come back here you punks!" The sideburns man yelled.

The boy with red hair and the blue haired ran passed by Terra and Luna so fast that Luna's Ice cream drop and the sideburns man slipped over it causing him to fall hard on his butt.

Lea and Isa turned around and burst out laughing when they saw Dilan on the floor.

They saw Terra helping up Dilan and the girl next to him looked down at the floor to see her ice cream.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"Pff, what a crybaby" Lea waved and tapped Isa's shoulder. "Come on, let's keep running before Dilan catches us"

Isa looked stiff as if he couldn't move and told his best friend, "I feel bad"

"What? For what?"

"For that girl. We dropped her ice cream"

"She'll get over it, she's a girl"

Isa decided not to argue with his friend and they continued to run when they saw Dilan ready to chase after them again.

Isa and Lea didn't know what was coming to them.

How was it guys? Tell me in your reviews, it's my inspiration.

If you review I'll give you all Sea Salt ice cream :D


End file.
